Eternally Shunned
by Anna J. Perley
Summary: After Stella made the mistake of blowing up the potions lab and the East Wing, she is "Eternally Shunned" by everything and everyone...or is she? ***First one-shot, written 5 years ago! Please excuse the grammatical errors!


**A/N: Hey, guys! So believe it or not, I wrote this story about 5 years ago when I had no common sense and had yet to discover the art of Spelling and Grammar Check! Please excuse the poor grammar and spelling. The story pretty much sucks in my opinion, but I just thought I'd publish it anways! That's pretty much all! Thanks again! -Anne**

 *****Oh, I also forgot to mention that the story takes place before season one, when Stella blew up the lab!**

* * *

Eternally Shunned

 _Stella's pov_

I walked through the streets of Magix with my head down. People stared at me and shook their heads, while others gave me a look of sympathy. I pretended to not notice, something of which I was failing miserably. I walked past a crowd of seniors from Alfea. Almost at once they all got out of my way. As one of the girls in their group sneered at me, I rolled my eyes.

I walked towards the park, and sat down on a nearby bench. I just stared at the ground and started to think.

What was I thinking? Blowing up the potions lab trying to create a new shade of pink. I could've done that at Daphedil's place. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a couple of explosions (even though she would probably sleep at night without a roof over her head…literally!)

I felt hot burning tears start to pour out of my eyes, and down my cheeks. What else could go wrong? I was already failing school, now I'm getting expelled, I've been shunned by everybody, my people probably think lowly of me now, I'm a disgrace to the kingdom of Solaria, and I've failed my parents (who by the way are getting a divorce).

I was slipping away. Going down the wrong path. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't here. I don't think people would care anyways. I will only be known as the girl who blew up the whole potions lab and the East Wing.

Honestly, I don't know what to do with my life anymore.

"Excuse me miss", I heard someone say

I looked up and came face to face with a handsome brunette.

"Are you okay?"

I just nodded, and wiped away the remaining tears on my face as I stared at the ground again.

"you're the girl who blew up the potions lab aren't you", he asked even though it was more of a statement than a question

"yup", I replied, "what are you gonna do? Shun me, humiliate me, make me more miserable than I already am?"

"whoa, I was just trying to help"

"Well stop", I snapped

He just nodded, but I was surprised to find that instead of walking away, he sat next to me.

"it's a messed up world we're living in isn't it?", he asked

"Yup"

"Ya know", he began, "I wasn't gonna shun you like everybody else is doing"

I moved my head up a little so I was facing him again.

"I think that we are meant to make mistakes, ya know, to show us what not to do in the future"

"Yeah, except blowing up a potions lab and half of a school would be considered more of a crime than a mistake"

He just chuckled at the answer I gave him

"well, I think It's kinda cool to blow up a lab, and half of a school"

I laughed at his attempt to make me smile

"thanks uh…."

"Sky, prince Sky"

"Uh oh, right"

"Well, I gotta go, but I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of you…."

"Stella", I answered

"yeah, Stella", he smiled as he got up and walked away

After he left, I started to think again. Maybe I was meant to blow up the potions lab, or maybe I was being incredibly stupid. But even if I wasn't supposed to blow up the lab, blowing it up helped me realize something.

Even if I made a mistake, I'll just have to live with it. Because we all make mistakes, and we all learn from them. So it doesn't really matter that I'm thought of lowly by other people, or that I'll be eternally shunned.

At least I know that somebody doesn't think of me as a bad person.

And maybe he was right. We might be seeing much more of each other in the future.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story, even though in my opinion I think that it completely sucks. I originally wrote this as a one-shot, but now...I don't even know what the even heck this is anymore, hehe. Anyways, that's pretty much it! I hope that you've enjoyed! Thanks!**

 **-Anne**


End file.
